Iris
Iris is one of the main character of my giant friend she is just a 12 years old girl who can understand alien language in a little age she is a pleasant minded girl who is interested in linus with deep love She is a 12-year-old girl with a unique ability to understand alien language. She is Linus' love interest. She kissed him in episode 44, Larva. Appearance Iris has light brown eyes and brown hair with a magenta colored french hat on it. She wears a dark megenta colored inner skinny dress with a light pink dress on top of it. She wears a white-magenta colored shoes. During her dates with Linus or when at her home, she wears a yellow, sleeveless dress. Personality Iris is a 12 years old girl with a unique ability to understand alien language. She is a kind-hearted, sweet, girl who started the Astronomy Club to save the aliens. She is shown to be good at jet-boarding and have her own pink jet-board. Iris can get really angry sometimes and has quarrels with the others about little things . Sometimes she can be very mean at times. She has a flaming temper. Iris always wants attention. She is said to be very good at school subjects and is the top of the class. Her favourite subjects are history and literature. Iris has a huge crush on Linus. She always tries to flirt with Linus but fails because of Linus' crush on Jenny, a girl who Iris is extremely jealous of. She have given him many hints but he doesn't know about it until in the episode, Bye Bye BeeBee, where Linus finds about Iris' love for him then he also started fall in love with iris. In the end of the series, Linus and Iris kissed. In season two they are said to be an offical couple. Relationships 'Linus' Iris has a crush on Linus she loves him but is jealous of Linus' crush Jenny. Although Jenny shows no interest in him. jenny likes boom and often shows her affection towards him.and at last the love of iris wins and linus also started to take intrest in iris 'Boom' Boom and Iris are good friends. in most of the episodes in the series when boom is misunderstood by the others often iris is the one seen comforting him. 'Taki' Taki and Iris are good friends. They always teams up when fighting aliens.and they both always argues 'Monroe' Iris and Monroe are the smartest in the group and though they are good friends they are not shown interacting much. Powers and Abilities Iris has a unique ability to understand and speak alien language. She comes when calming or talking with aliens. How she got her ability to speak aliens is unknown. When she gets so much angry, she can hit a baseball into wall and break the wall. Trivia *Iris is the only female main character. *How she got her ability to speak aliens is still unknown. Gallery 537118 445342525535680 310042730 n.jpg 538171 459437304126202 1205179142 n.png 544350 464423186960947 1725582262 n.jpg 402300 389796711090262 1148559977 n.png 229140 380681158668484 470777006 n.jpg 554008 459113804158552 1155429251 n.png Iris_5.JPG Mgf_iris_1.JPG 207307_458441124225820_721959437_n.jpg 625652_461992433870689_1626447674_n.png 246483_390044584398808_1972372821_n.png 285301_458812090855390_551049036_n.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Astronomy Club Members Category:Females Category:The Team Category:Heroes Category:Jet-Board Owners